Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is the deuteragonist of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as well as both the main protagonist and antagonist of The Rebellion Story. She first appears in a dream of Madoka Kaname's and transfers into her school the next day. She is voiced by Chiwa Saito in the Japanese version and Christina Valenzuela in the English version, the former of whom also voices Metis, Kokoa Shuzen and Tatenashi Sarashiki. Plot Homura is a magical girl who first appears in an apocalyptic nightmare of Madoka's. She transfers into her school the day after the dream. She is a beautiful, mysterious individual that performs exceptionally well in academics and athletics. This makes her instantly popular even though she is cold to others. Homura's cold personality developed from repeating the same timeline again and again. She was originally a shy, weak transfer student who spent a long time in hospital due to heart disease. She was befriended and eventually saved from a witch by Madoka, who revealed that she was a magical girl. When Madoka was killed in her battle with Walpurgis Night, Homura contracted with Kyubey in order to become a person that could protect her. She became a magical girl with the ability to manipulate time, allowing her to return to her first meeting with Madoka in order to change her fate. She tries again and again to prevent Madoka from being killed or becoming a magical girl and, inevitably, a witch, but is never able to save her. She always returns to the beginning of the month upon failure. Her magical weapon is a shield filled with sand that allows her to freeze time. However, this power becomes useless if she is physically restrained as she cannot turn her shield to activate it. She can also use this shield to block projectiles and store the various infinite amount of weapons that she carries. Since her shield and magic has no offensive capability, she instead attacks using stolen firearms and homemade explosives while time is stopped. None of the girls actually know what weapons she has, since she only uses them while time is stopped and puts them. Only once the sand in her shield runs out, then can Homura reset the timeline. In the final timeline, she inherits Madoka's rose bow and arrows along with a set of white wings. Personality Since her arrival at Mitakihara Middle School, she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode 4 that she is like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a magical girl. Because of this, she does not want Madoka to become a magical girl and tries to do anything in order to stop her from making a wish with Kyubey, going as far as to attempting to injure the cat-like creature despite knowing her attempts are futile. In the original timeline where her journey began, however, Homura is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. She was also known for her physical incapability of performing in P.E. class; she would get dizzy upon doing even the simplest of warm-up exercises. This had the unfortunate result of her being a target of bullying, as heard on Drama CD 1. Overwhelmed by her perceived uselessness, she begins questioning her existence and until she begins her fated friendship with Madoka, her feelings do not change. Madoka, alongside Mami Tomoe, shows Homura the ropes and dangers of becoming a magical girl and notes that Madoka's own attitude became much healthier with every witch battle. In an ironic twist, in the anime timeline we see how frail and meek Madoka is, compared to the current Homura whose personality had performed a complete 180-degree turn due to her experiences in multiple timelines. Homura is also prone to brutal honesty, such as when she told Madoka that she should forget about Sayaka Miki as there was nothing she could do to save her from her fate. When Madoka said she couldn't forget about her as she saved her life, Homura simply told her not to confuse gratitude with responsibility, causing Madoka to ask why she was so cold. Homura responded that it's because, like Sayaka, she doesn't consider herself human anymore, which she technically isn't as her soul is now outside her body. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Sayaka, Homura is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Homura herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she is unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Madoka. Although becoming increasingly more distant towards Madoka with each timeline, she still very much cares for her as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her jumps in time. In fact, after learning all that Homura had done for her, Madoka described her as the most amazing friend she could ever ask for. Trivia *Homura is frequently referred to as "Homerun-chan" amongst Western fans, due to the similarity of the two names in Japanese, however she is frequently referred as "Homuhomu" (ほむほむ) within Japanese community. Homuhomu likely originated from the runes in Episode 3, one of which translates to "Homuhomu". **"Homuhomu" can be used as a verb as "do Homuhomu" (ほむほむする) which means to caress, consoleor take care of. The action of "do Homuhomu" is not defined exactly. *Originally started by the fan community it has been embraced and adopted by the industry to become part of the official language and usage. *When her full name is written vertically in hiragana (あけみほむら) and covering the left half at a certain angle, it could be read as カナメまどか which is Kaname written in katakana and Madoka written in hiragana. *In an early production sketch, her surname was given as (暁海) "daybreak sea" instead of (暁美). Both are read as Akemi. (*Fun fact: The name "炎子" or Homurako can also be read as "Moeko") *Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean: **flame, blaze (炎 or 焔) **heart on fire (心火) **mass of flame (炎叢) **village protector (保村) *Though only 焔, 炎, and 心火 are actually Japanese given names. The name 'Homura' can also be written the following ways as a given name: *stride approaching happiness (歩向楽) *head/point of the large village (穂邑) "flame, blaze" as the kanji for her first name. However, no official kanji of her name exists in the original Japanese version. *Some folks in 2ch nicknamed Homura's Residence Homu-home (ほむホーム Homuhōmu) since Homu is a nickname for Homura, and Hōmu is "home" rendered in the Japanese syllabify. *It should be noted that "homu" is more often used for dog houses and similar structures, with the English word "home" expressed using "uchi" (うち, which refers to one's own house or household), "ie" (いえ, which can refer to a physical house or a family lineage), or the honorific "otaku" (お宅, which refers to someone else's house or household). *Some pages from the Puella Magi Production Note refer to Homura's attack on Walpurgisnacht as "Pytha-homu Switch", a reference to the complicated Rube Goldberg machines featured on the Japanese children's show "Pythagorean Switch". *The Homura of previous timelines is, due to her personality and actions, often referred to as "Moemura" amongst Western fans. *Homura's appearance in episode 12 (in the new timeline) from the manga is different than her appearance from the anime. In the anime, her clothes and hairstyle remain the same, with Madoka's ribbon as her accessories. However, in the manga, she wears a new dress, changes her hairstyle to two pigtails with the ribbons Madoka gave her. *In Audio commentary for Episode 4, Urobuchi liked Chiwa Saitou for the role because she had a "Dark Beauty" feeling. *In the Audio commentary for Episode 7, Chiwa Saitou explains she tried the role of Kyubey and Kyousuke first, until Gen Urobuchi convinced her to try the role of Homura. *Chiwa Saito explains that she found the character of Homura to be strong but also to be a weak/delicate girl. *Aoi Yuuki adds that the Homura character had no other choice but to become strong. *Ryouko Shintani states that would be true for a character that has something or someone important to protect. *Homura's original self is nicknamed 'Moemura' by the fans. *In the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" Hanokage jokingly describes Homura as "Hommando" in her After-Recording Report comic, because of the excessive vast arsenal of weaponry she unleashes in Episode 11. Apparently the smörgåsbord of weaponry was added later, they were not originally depicted in the early stages of the screenplay. *Chiwa Saito (Homura) states that the crying scene in Episode 8 left her with a large impression. She feels like they captured the feelings of a girl perfectly, specially the part where Homura collapses, showing her weak side as a girl. *In Persona 4 Arena, Yukiko Amagi has a palette swap for Homura. *In the PSP game, her witch form is Homulilly, depicted as a broken record player. Gallery Regular Girl/Moemura Madoka_10_02.jpg|Homura in Episode 10 from Timeline 1. 513px-472805.jpg 400px-462033-1.jpg 679px-408223.jpg 800px-Madokamagica06_095.jpg 800px-Akemi_Homura.jpg 800px-New_universe_Homura.png 800px-Puella110_000381.jpg 800px-Mahou-shoujo-madoka-magika-02-at-22-42-1.jpg 800px-Madokamagica02_168.jpg Magical Girl Ep5_runes_mura.png|Homura's ring and fingernail. Homura_soul_gem.png|Homura's Soul Gem. 441px-462034.jpg 552px-462035-1.jpg 800px-Madokamagica03_312.jpg Merchandise 877002c29dcb53f22a11b468c5bd8b95.jpg 9869f2fed1842202f8f0fb3b1c0268d5.jpg OhnoRaptors1406419023.jpeg 07120c2cf0f40d1b1569d9440ee9935d.jpg Gsc nendoroid akemi homura01.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica05.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica06.jpg Wave akemi homura01.jpg Wave akemi homura dengeki01.jpg Wave akemi homura02.jpg 012 (1).jpg 326145182eefda5fe7033200cb9a6dca.jpg OhnoRaptors1395443102.jpeg 70bbc3d01624340ac3055cc1932fa4d3.jpg 7bf2a2bd92d9e51aa500c4a60aa1ce3c.jpg 0bf515f90806fcb2e20e380ecebd8d18.jpg Ab890f2ee3b360173f3e261aec983c43.jpg I_Kyubey1400813997.jpeg FIG-MOE-08114 013.jpg azone_akemi_homura02.jpg Groove akemi homura01.jpg Azone akemi homura01.jpg Pnd055qfc2940.jpg 3c3a6e2e3e2513df6f98cdaa31905217.jpg Ba1b6c4e5bee5cf49600539194cc02a6.jpg E6a5c751c100dd91f935d3bd45c4309b.jpg Liquidstone akemi homura01.jpg Liquidstone mame akemi homura11.jpg Liquidstone akemi homura b02.jpg E4063442bb07e725b30d32709827720c (1).jpg Csp48709 0.jpg 589bb4a9f9a7ae7ca42f9ae80102a84a.jpg 751f0c42cd895495174bf757c5ddb191.jpg Agon1415844233.jpeg 2420f20d349b5063b7db070d32967a46.jpg Theme Music Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Teenagers Category:Space Survivers Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:The Chosen One Category:Elementals Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Demons Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Telekinetics Category:Humanoid Category:Determinators Category:Anti Hero Category:Nihilistic Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Deities Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Heartbroken Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Successors Category:Omnipotents Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Supreme Beings Category:Athletic Category:Amazons Category:On & Off Category:Tomboys Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Conquerors Category:Misguided Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Samurais Category:Former Humans Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:The Hero Category:Extremists Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Universal Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Bigger Good Category:Mature Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Damsel in distress Category:Martial Artists